Lament of my Heart
by LilacBreeze
Summary: Rikku and Yuna have seemingly forgotten each others gifts. Now for a mad dash against time to find a new one. [Christmas Special] [Yuriness] [NO LONGER ONESHOT] After this I'll be putting in a few more drabbles.
1. The Beating of the Heart

LB: I wrote this at 12 at night after I went out with Michelle. I lub you . It's kinda sad but the ending is preety romantic

This is a RikkuYuna fic. Femmslash. If you don't like GirlGirl fics go the hell away or review saying you hate Femslash stories. W/e.

Disclaimer: I do not own FF-X2

Content: K+

Length: 1 chapter

Pairing: Yuna Rikku

Misc.: This just might be the shortest thing I have ever ever written for a one-shot...

------------------

Mysahd uv so Raynd

Lament of my Heart

------------------

Done in Rikku's POV

I gazed at her creamy skin. I loved her so much but my affections remain hidden. I yearn for her. Weep for her. Yet my adorations remained unrecived. She shuts me out in a little box. I feel like my heart is gone. I love her and dream of her. Yet... I feel our love is impossible for so many reasons.

I know we are cousins and that is just plain gross! But yet I still cry for her. I sing from my heart and I gaze at her with affection in my eyes. She cannot see what I do not display. My love, My heart, my Soul.

I do believe we are girls. If not... scary thought That may be reason she ignores me. I feel so alone. She locks me out yet she can't come in. She threw the key out. I wish she would open her eyes and see my devotion and care for her. I do not want her hurt. I love her so much it's scary!

Yet she knows nothing... I'm left to wonder... Can it happen? I hope so. Our unaquited love feels so bare. Can she see my suffering? I care only for her. Nothing else matters. Only her...

The Rest is third person POV

Rikku gazed at Yuna with care and pain in her eyes. She desperatly wanted her affection. Yuna chatted away happily to Paine. Rikku let out a soft sigh and walked towards the elevator.

Yuna glanced at Rikku concerned. She had been avoiding her quetions for so long and had been hiding somewhere. Yuna sighed unhappily causing Paine to look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked a bit concerned.

"I just want to know where Rikku is." Yuna replied laying her head on the table. "She keeps disappearing."

"Well she usually goes to the bridge. Does that answer your question?"

"Thanks Paine..."

"..." "never mind..."

On the Bridge...

Rikku huddled in a little ball in her safe corner. Nobody noticed or cared about her. She was all alone in this world. She pulled out one of her beloved daggers. She put it close to her throat enjoying the cold feelings it sent down her spine.

"Rikku!"

Rikku glanced up hastily surprised to see Yuna standing right acrss from her gazing shocked at the dagger in her hand. Rikku dropped the dagger and went back into her ball.She felt Yuna's arms drape around her. She looked up to see her eyeing her lovingly and concerned.

"Rikku..."

"Stop it Yunie! Stop acting like you care about me!"

"Rikku!"

"I said stop!"

Yuna glanced shocked at the crying Al Behd girl who was trying to push her away. She pulled her closer and Rikku's crying softened a little. She could her her sniffing though.

"Rikku what's wrong?" That question broke the dam that contained her emotions.

"I love you that's what's wrong Yunie! I love you and try to show you but you just act like nothing's happening!"

Yuna gazed at her cousin shocked as she saw even more tears flowing down Rikku's cheek. She wiped them away and pulled Rikku up. Rikku gazed at her through a haze of tears.

"Rikku, I love you too. All these years I've been with you my love for you has grown. I never thought you would feel the same way."

"Meyn."

"Rikku..."

"Liar..."

"Rikku I'm not lying. Please try to understand. I really do love you. I swear."

Rikku remained silent pulling her eyes away from Yuna. She nestled into Yuna's chest and rubbed her face into Yuna's breast. Yuna bit her lip.

"Do you beleive me?" She got a slight nod.

"Are you lying?" A shake.

"Rikku look at me and tell me the truth. Do you love me?"

Rikku looked up into her eyes. "Yes I do Yuna. I've always loved you. Always."

Yuna pulled Rikku closer to her and gently got up and returned to their beds. She gently sent Rikku dwon and tucked her in. She planted a kiss on her check and walked out.

"Night Rikku..."

"Night Yunie..."

And thus a new romance was born between the cursed lovers.

---------------------------

LB: Me I suck at this kinda writing. Still worth a shot. Pz Review!


	2. Christmas Special

LB: I'm trying to do a christamas special for all my pairings. But my story, Lament, seems to want more parts to it. It will now be a station for Yuna and Rikku Drabbles. But here's the Christams Special for Yearning.  
NOTE: NO ONE KNOW'S THAT YUNA AND RIKKU ARE TOGETHER

-----------------------------------------------

Lament Of My Heart  
Christmas Special: Spending Christmas in Love

-----------------------------------------------

4 Days til Christmas

Rikku was desperate. Well more desperate than usual this time of year. She and Yuna were finally together and she really, really, REALLY didn't want to screw up their first Christmas as a couple. Yuna probably already had gotten her gifts and wrapped them. She thought groaning inwardly. Yuna probably wanted something great and Rikku's hyper-active mind had become slower than a snail. She was stuck, no other word for it, on what to give to Yuna. Yuna was perfect already to Rikku, but maybe she wanted jewelary? Naw Yuna wasn't THAT shallow she like her looks and tried not to change it. Besides Yuna probably got Rikku's gift already. But the worse part was she wanted to surprise Yuna with a Mooglrfic-awsomeness gift. Yup she was definetly screwed.

Yuna was absolutly frantic. She had gift-wrapped all her gifts but had somehow managed to leave out her beloved's.

"Damn it." She swore, she had bought the perfect braclet with emeralds that looked dull compared to Rikku's eyes. Or at least she thought that. Yea she was screwed to in a worse way than others. She'd lost the reciept to. Well she was sure she'd bought it. I mean who forgets a 24k braclet with about 10 minature emeralds and 10 minature diamonds studded into it?

"Crap, crap, and more crap." Yuna muttered, "Rikku's going to kill me for losing her gift. I am so totally screwed." Yuna paced around the bedroom she and Rikku shared. Rikku had already gone off to do some more Christmas shopping. "She probably got my gift already to... Damn." She did more pacing and decided to take a quick nap.

_Dream Yuna_

_"I can't believe you forgot my Christmas gift you big meanie!" Rikku screamed tear stained checks glowing in the firelight. "After I got you this awesome new staff for you to!"_

_Yuna lay there crying on the floor. She glanced at the hurt and betrayed looking Rikku. She thought she'd only see that face if she thought she was cheating on her which she wasn't. It was saddening and it was ripping her heart in half._

_"I'm sorry it's jus-"_

_"Just what Yuna?"_

_"I lost it..."_

_-silence-_

_"Rikku?" Yuna extended a hand to touch her at the silence, suddenly her vision went black and she was falling and a voice was calling her name over and over again..._

_"Yuna"_

_"Yuna"_

"YUNA!"

Dream Ends

"Yuna wake up!"

"Cmon Yunie, love, darling, sweetie!" Rikku said gazing into the face of her lover, "Well last you awake did ya miss me?" She giggled and kissed Yuna on the forehead and nuzzled her neck. The black pit of worry still fresh and deepening. She had never been this worried about a gift but this year was different. This year it was with her lover, her cousin, and her best friend. Amazingly these three people were all the same person. To Rikku it was Yuna, To Yuna it was Rikku. They were two lovers whose love had to be kept a secret. After all Yuna was the almighty High Summoner of the old and New order of Yevon. They were bother females. And what they did in bed could only be incest. Not that it mattered to them. Their love was strong and they knew it would never go out, flicker but never completely out.

"I did miss you." Yuna replied in her soft, seductive, and sexy way reserved for Rikku, "I fell asleep waitin to hear your soft footsteps and drag you onto this bed." She had Rikku close and felt both thier heart rates speed up. She gently laid her on the bed and went to take a shower. When she got back Rikku was already sound asleep. Yuna sighed and began to re-comtemplate what to get for Rikku. It was so hard giving a gift to a person who for every every gift she had had 10 more gifts. It had to be extra special to please Rikku in the way that made Yuna's heart fly above the clouds. Kinda like every morning after a long hard session and they were sleeping together and Yuna got to see Rikku's angelic face and smile while she slept.

3 Days til Christmas

Ok This was bad. VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY bad kinda bad. No scratch that. It was a million times worse than bad. It was downright catastrophic. She had finally gotten Yuna the best gift she could have gotten. Or at least she hoped. Yea it was great to her but would Yuna feel that way? Rikku very very much hoped so. A pit of worry was stretched in her stomach. It was about to break free. -pop- There it went. Oh well can't win em all. She set the gift under the tree the bought and went upstairs to take a catnap. She curled up and called their pet coreul. It padded into the room and nuzzled Rikku with it's small but cute body. Rikku took the baby coreul and pulled out it's special bottle. Feeding Tiga always made her feel better...

Yuna sighed in semi-relief. It wasn't so bad. Oh who the hell was she kidding it was terrible. She had found the braclet but it just wasn't good enough for Rikku. 'Screw that' she thought, 'if Rikku loves me she won't care.' Cheerful now she wrapped it up and tucked it next to the box from Rikku to her. Sweet of Rikku to remember a gift. She made a mental note to put Rikku back on her nice list for next year. She accended the stairs to see Rikku feeding their baby Coreul Tiga. She looked so... Motherly feeding that little baby. It may have been an animal but it was still a baby. Tiga glanced at her through intelligent eyes but continued sucking on her bottle. Rikku looked up and smiled and beckoned for Yuna to come over. She did. At a signal she gently took Tiga from Rikku and kissed it's forehead. It gave a soft and happy mew and gave a Coreul yawn warm from it's milk. Rikku she noticed had passed out onto the bed already.

She gently set Tiga on her soft cushiony bed and pulled a blanket over her. She licked her hand then fell asleep. Yuna got onto bed next to Rikku and wrapped her arms around Rikku's waist. It had a been another long frustrating day. Thank Yevon it had ended. She nuzzled Rikku's, now un-braided, silken hair and fell asleep to the beating of her lover's heart.

2 Days til Christmas

All was a panic. All was aglow. All were happy. All were warm. Rikku and Yuna were in the Besaid market buying Christmas foods and other miscellaneous objects when Wakka and Tidus came over to them.

"Heya Rikku and Yuna." Tidus called out grinning, "Haven't seen you two together in a looooooonnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg time."

"TIDUS!" Rikku squealed leaping onto him, "I missed you to. Are you coming to our Christmas Party?" Yuna turned her head sharply at her. Tidus had yet to notice.

"Yea Rik I think I'll come this year if Wakka'll let me." The Auroch's captain said grinning. "Sure why not. Get us some bonding time eh Yuna?"

"What? Oh Right bonding..." Yuna said a bit discomforted, "I suppose so when will you arrive?"

"Bout 7ish right Rik that's when ur partys usually start eh?" Tidus asked scratching his head a little.

"Yea Tid that is now scram Yuna and I have lots of shopping to do!"

"Sure Rikku, You probably want to buy yourself broke today ya?" Wakka decided to toss in his 2 cents. He got knocked right to where it hurt most. He also got his wallet taken from him by a very mad thief.

The Day of the Party Christmas Eve

"OMG THE GUESTS ARE HERE YUNA!" Rikku called from the hall of the mansion they shared together, "Are all the gifts from use ready?"

"Yes Rikku they are," Yuna replied from the kitchen, "I'm almost done with the food don't worry the snacks are all ready to serve now."

"You're a god-send Yuna." Rikku kissed Yuna on the cheek and ran off to answer the door, "HIYA EVERYONE!" Yuna shook her head at her love's sillyness. Not all that hard to beleive she was a wildcat in bed. Ah well that was life. She gently took out the pudding and put a sprig of holly on top and set the dinning table. Only authorized personel were allowed in now. Those people were as followed: Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, and Auron. Rikku complained at this but they had insisted. So she did what she did best. Entertain.

After a few hours a chatting, dancing, eating, drinking eggnog, and more dancing and chitchatting the guests started to exchange gifts. Rikku had her own little pile of unopened gifts and Yuna had to. Everyone in fact had a neat little pile to take home. How lucky for them isn't it? Well now It was the moment of truth. Well for two women whose hearts belonged as much to the other as themselves. Rikku handed Yuna her slim package and Yuna handed Rikku her's. Rikku she knew would open it right after all the guests left. A bit of tradition for the two cousins.

Sure enough exactly 5 microseconds after Lulu had bidden them farewell and shut the door Rikku's gift from Yuna lay in all it's splendor. It fit her perfectly and looked dazzling against the firelight and Rikku seemed to glow with happiness. Yeah it was worth it. Yuna thought. Now Rikku's inards turned to mush as Yuna opened her present from her. She gasped. She glanced at Rikku and enveloped her in a bonecrushing hug. Only when Tiga came and begged to be fed eggnog did Yuna release her. Her gift? Mearly a golden locket. It's importance? Inside was a picture of their very first kiss. To them that was the sealing of their love. Forever more Forever more.

The End

------------------------

LB: Well did ya like it? It was surprisingly long for me? I enjoyed writing it and I hoped you enjoyed it to.

Please Read and Review to make this sad writer happier. Thank You again and Merry Christmas, Happy Kwansa, Happy Hanakah, and to all a good night!


End file.
